FFXIII lost chapters 01
by kawaicha
Summary: ever wonder when did hope n light meet? read this and maybe you'll find out!;) This is the start of the ambitious project I was inspired after FFXIII trilogy ended!;) my view at events of FFXIIIfrom0-LR!XD titled FFXIII Lost chapters! I try to kip it*in game*as much as possible and this is what I think happen!most probably! ALL BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX! Hope you like it!
1. Meeting part 1 luckyfated

ok!^^ This is the start of the ambitious project I was inspired to write after FFXIII trilogy ended!^^ ;)

my view on events FFXIII uni from 0 to LR!XD (and after!^^) ( parts we didn't get enough info!^^ ;)))))

titled FFXIII Lost chapters!^^(it will actually be separated in 4stories arc/book you will find it all here!^^ so stay tooned!^^ :D ;)))))

rating will be lowest like K? for most of it so this is *safe* to read! lolz ;D :)))))))))))))))))))

I try to kip it *in game* as much as possible and this is what I think happen! most probably!^^;))))

no need to say I'm BIG FAN OF FF franchise!

IT ALL BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX!

read before hate!XD

Hope you like it!^^ I really enjoyed writing it!:)

* * *

**FFXIII lost chapter 0  
**

**Meeting i**

**Lucky/Fated**

Lightning was on her way for work, fast steps walking over the beach toward the shopping mail, still upset after encounter with Snow last night, quick glance on her watch let her know it's still plenty of time before her shift start, however she was determined to do her work best as possible, at any case she wont let her personal affairs affect her work no matter what, after all what happen she was grateful to get job in her and Serah hometown as a member of Bodhum local Guardian corps, thanks to that she was able to stay with Serah as her guardian and provide what they need for life, at that time it seems to her as her luck finally change and instead of thinking or to avoid talking she throw herself in her duties,,, maybe that's why she didn't notice Serah is lonely,,, she stopped as her hand fold in fist, maybe they can talk about it once they cool down,,,? she shake her head to stop that thought and start walking again, returning to present, reminding herself one of that duties was securing the famous firework festival that will take its place in this usually _modest _seaside town few days from now_, _that's why she decided to get early and check the area she'll be watching, her footsteps slowsdown in more relaxed manner, as her gaze shifted over surrounding in search for possible trouble, her mood shifted as it was still early morning with no signs of trouble or nothing but a few tourist and endless beach before her, with soft sand under her feet, melt by the pleasant warmth of the morning sun, as if all worries get carried away by the calming wind playing with her hair, she smile fixing it, like to remind her how much she liked walking at the beach, _no wonder _this is a popular tourist attraction, she smile at thought taking one deep relaxing breath as her eyes get caught up with a horizon rising upward, staring with admiration, no matter how many time she see it she will never stop marvel to the beauty of this captivating world and busy traffic waking up above her head. Cocoon crystal blue sky just stare back blankly confirming its definition.

_"__Cocoon. Our world, Floating shell, A paradise crafted by the inscrutable fal'Cie some thirteen centuries past, as a cradle for all know humans, providing resources, technology and energy needed for their undisturbed life, encapsulating home of ever rising human civilization,,,,"_

Hope was with his mother on a vacation, his gaze shifted blankly over the blue sky above, as they were riding in a train, head lazy leaned on his hand, looking trough the window, uninterested, and bit irritated, as he think about it his emotions mixed, after all he like to travel and to meet new places, find out new things and fact he didn't know,,,, he should be happy, enjoying the chance he get? After all he will finally see the famous firework festival he hear so much about last few days,,,*family vacation* he rolled at thought his father supposed to join them, his face frowned in a bit angry smirk as he sincerely doubt it will happen, of course that was to much to expect! he sighted, looking at his mother smile, she was always so happy, trying to compensate his father missing and cheer him up, even he know how she feel about it, and she would be so disappointed again,,, she didn't stop talking about all destination they are planning to visit, eagerly looking trough the windows and pointing in various directions, he smile back at her, and nodding as following, decided to play along, so she don't had to be sad because of him to, for a moment he mused irony same person that learn him how promises are important end up constantly forgetting his,,,, in attempt to untangle his mixed feelings, give up shortly, what would be the point anyway? maybe that's those years are,,, like his mother used to say,,, maybe that's for the best, that way he would not had to confront him and could actually enjoy this journey with his mother,

"oh! look it's a Bowdam beach!" It was his mother voice that pull Hope out of his thoughts as he look through the window, train was progressing swiftly and he was able to catch just the glimpses of the coast passing by "oh! look there are some monsters!" this takes his interest as he leaned forward trying to get better look "One two there is six of them!" Hope nodded as his eyes wide in astonishment, his lips parted like he was about to say something, as just for a moment he though to see metal glint and a pink haired girl surrounded by a 6monsters! he stand up in alarm but train pass swiftly and just when he was about to say something scenery already changed and he look at his mother confused, was it real? even if he was about to help there is no way he could get there in time, in that moment train host voice announced; "ATTENTION all passengers take your sits, train will arrive Bowdam station in a 5.00 minutes!" so he shrug his shoulders and sit on his place, "we'll be there soon!" His mother replied obvious so he just nodded in silence waiting train to stop.

* * *

Writer comment

Ok! This is start!^^ XD

I'm pretty happy with the result it's pretty much as I planed it to be!^^ lolz

I wish to set it slow paced and later storm up!XD ;))))

so enjoy while you can this peaceful moments!^^ ;) LOLZ

As you may notice light is portrayed as strong determined strict professional throwing self in work to avoid thinking or talk!^^ XD ;D :D

She wish to be *strong*, that's why she act cool and don't have personal life nor friends and is blind to everything!^^ But she luv her world!^^ in a way she is happy in her oblivion!^^

Hope is contrary oversensitive n emotional confused, he notice his parents marriage is in crisis and terrified as he don't wont to lose his family stability, or any of his life or had to decide with whom he will live and where?^^ etc And as you may notice in those years when he is expected to stop be a kid and become a *man*!^^lolz ;) but he is not ready for that!^^ in fact he may be terrified!^^XD LOLZ

And he kind of start to doubt and questioning about everything and anyone,,, ,

as he can't trust his parents,,, then who/what?x,X He need something to believe in!^^ (desperately!^^ lolz ;) JJ

btw you may notice Bodhum/ Bowdam consider it local n official name etc tourist pronounce names differently than locals? ;) LOLZ

p.s. I expect to update this soon as its actually one chapter "Meeting" I divide it for submitting chapters/name sake Lucky/Fated (p.s you may notice first is light chapter n sec hope!^^ lolz) And there is more!^^

NOTE; English is not my original language so comment and point out at mistakes if any!^^

^^Thank you!^^


	2. meeting ii

**FFXIII lost chapter 0 Meeting ii **

**happy**

Beach was ok as usual, locals, few tourists and few monsters, nothing she cant handle by herself, Light concluded with content, this patrol was a piece of cake! Or that was to early to say? Her face frowned as she stopped upon reaching her destination, her hand fall on her hip, observing surroundings tension grows as her vision fill with the excited crowd already gathering in expectation of firework festival, she sighted, after reassuring everything is ok, her hand move on automatically folding her gun blade and setting it behind her back, she take one deep breath before entering the shopping mall, how long was it since I was here?

Moment she entered all her senses were overwhelmed by this deeply crowded area making her feel almost noxious, after fresh and silent beach, and she needed few seconds to get used to all this crowd and noise, and decide where to start next? Observing.

* * *

this was fun to write!^^

I was always thinking L is part of local beach patrol(that explain casual uniforms!^^ lolz ;)))))

and how good it would be if we get at least one mission/tutorial with her to explore beach before all the fuss start!^^ (like Squal had in ff8!^^ ;D :)))))

well,,,maybe we get that in some other game!^^ ;D ;))))

continue on next ch...


	3. meeting iii same place same time

**FFXIII lost chapter 0  
**

**Meeting iii **_same place same time_

Bowdam was a nice looking tourist destination, and upon their arrival they set in nice hotel near the beach and take a walk around to see this place, after the beach, first place they visited was shopping mall! Hope rolled, as a kid he love to spend his time in shopping mall's especially on toy and electronic department but as he get *older* he find that boring, he already know everything he wish to know about the new gadgets coming around every so often, and it was easy thanks to FDS (fast data exchange system) to access any information or shopping, so he had to ask himself why do people still bother going in a real shop? You can't try on thing virtually! his mother say as reading his mind, he was about to protest that's not entirely true since you can send your scan and compare with desirable product and computer will suggest best solution for you, but his mother just laugh and drag him here, so he was standing beside small display observing around, when he notice familiar glimpse caching his sight, he saw it just for a second but his breath stopped as he know what it was, I wish Kai is here with me now! he would know for sure! his thoughts racing his pulse as he was glancing trough the crowd in attempt to see it again, his memories fly to his childhood friend Kai and all the time they spend together playing, remembering how he admire listening him talk about military equipment transport and staff and showing him images of his favorite weapons, wondering how he know all that? he could not help but to notice soldiers at the entrance and gazed eyes wide open toward the girl standing near, doubting what he saw? Glancing her up to toes, is she a soldier? Pink haired? Marks on her shoulder say she is high ranking to, can it be? I bet she is tough! but is he really saw it? Should I just ask her? He gazed at her in his thought, somehow, it was awkward he didn't know how to approach, and what to say?

"Cute!" Lightning turned at soft voice, just in time to catch glimpse of green eyes as boy turn around averting his gaze toward the pet container  
"You like this kind of thing mom?"

"What? But you used to like these too. You'd always stand in front of the store crying; "I want one, I want one!" women laughed!

Boy face turn red and he sound bit irritated "And how many years ago was that?"  
"Not too long ago... only ten years." Now boy was smiling to obviously happy with this response, and Light had to smiled on this, they both smile and look so happy and get along so well, she notice their faces looked alike, but boy hair was cool silver, and his mother's much warmer.

It all reminds her on her mother, she was just that age when,,,, she cut that thought,

as suddenly her whole body shiver in premonition overwhelmed by familiar warm sense she didnt feel long time ago,,, in wonder she realized feel like,,, she is home?

Involuntary she overhear more of their conversation,

seller was praising his Chocobos talking while showing one small yellow Chocobo he take out of container "These are really good with kids. They're clever, and become easily attached to their owners."

Seeing boy smile at Chocobo Light grinned remembering Serah loves Chocobos! When she was a kid! She used to play with one her friend have and talked about it a lot!

Maybe because his height and bright orange jacket he wore, make her think he was probably her age, she sighted sadly at next thought

if Serah was to date someone like this maybe I wouldn't be against it,

ice blue met warm green noticing their eyes meet and boys persistent gaze she turn around straightening her back uncomforted did he noticed I'm observing? Nothing strange it's my job anyway, to "watch over" she smile at that, and from what she hear they were tourist, as expected, on vacation from Palumpolum apparently, this gives her idea! Maybe she could take Serah on vacation like short trip? Maybe that would help them get along better and maybe she could make some sense in her? Serah was her only family, and she want only best for her that's why she always lectured her about life and how is important to get good education, that's why she wished for her go to the university in Eden and become respectable member of society, she didn't want her end up doing some underestimated job like she, and definitely not her end up doing some horrible mistake by marrying stupid irresponsible idiot husband. That was lots of should and maybe but that was it, she decided once the festival is over her schedule would probably be more flexible and she could ask for some time off. Without realizing she start walking.

Noticing reflection in shop mirror and boys fast glances at something behind her back? And his quizzical look like he was about to ask her something, she smiled, getting some idea what he was staring about, and turn toward him abruptly as their eyes meet boys eyes fall catched unexpectedly and he turnaround to hide his embarrassment, in that moment *bip* sound announce as she pressed the small button around her wrist, "I'm on it!"

On my birthday, she thought, On Lightning's birthday they always spent it by making dinner together. Then Serah would give her a present that she had put a lot of thought into. This time she would be able to say thank you for the gift by telling her they would go on vacation. Just the two of them.

It was thanks to that mother and son who gave her the idea. She turned around wanting to say thank you, but they were no longer in front of the pet shop. She saw them walking away together in the crowd. They looked so happy, it made her feel warm inside thinking about them.  
Thank you, Lightning thought, I hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation.

His face frowned I should just ask her! He looks around again but she was nowhere to be seen, scowling himself mentally, to bad I wish I could talk to her.

* * *

Ok! as you may notice this is before FFXIII episode 0 exactly, they were on same place in same time that's the title!^^;) n L see H n his mother so its possible they notice her to?^^ ;)))))

P.S in case you wondering H was staring at her sword!^^ ;)))))

comment if you wish this story to be updated soon!^^ ;D ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	4. XCCC

Overshift

Light was on her way home, happy today shift is finally over! Reminiscing this day was weird! That is weirder then usual, she corrected herself mentally with a faint smile remembering her *daily duties* as a "member of guardian corps", beside usual morning patrol and monsters repelling often included *sidejobs* she would never think of and because of what she would often end up doing weirdest things! Like saving cats from the trees risking to break her neck in the process! or similar tasks regarding all possible pets and chores, even playing postman or worse! She try to complain about that once mentioning it to Amoda and how it seems citizens don't have any respect to their uniforms! and treat them as their servants expecting to do trivial chores! Amoda was just listening her in surprise amused and then just burst laughing answering in good humor "they are here to serve citizens" and "its their duty to be on service!" after all its all part of the job, Light try to argue complaining she never see psycoms doing anything like that, at what he asked with mischievous grin do you think they are favored more then we? Of course that was not the case, but if that's the price to pay for civilians to except them then,,, Light frowned she could not complain to that, it seems everyone was afraid even to avoid talking or looking at psycom forces, or to notice their presence even they were always hovering above their heads in their *fancy airships*, radiating that feeling on secrecy and urgency, even if any known danger was ancient history, she could not help but to ask what was their job anyway? Was that all just for show up? She was not to ambitious but during this crazy quests she sometimes envy them? curiosity make her wonder what's going on? Her gaze drifted up to Eden, maybe one day I will find out, just in that moment her eyes shifted back to the road before her noticing familiar silhouette progressing in her direction, she cursed herself mentally irritated by her own negligence for not noticing him earlier, "tall n blond with characteristic fashion style" how hard was he to miss? her hand flexed in tension, he was still in far distance but she could notice he look kind of pale? did he see me already? And there was something strange, his expression, Light realize he was not smiling? surprise n relief mix, maybe he didn't see me yet! She catch the straw and with one elegant turn on her heel hide herself behind the palm, moment she lean her back on it she realized how stupid and futile this attempt was, no way I can hide myself like this, of course he will see me! She closed her eyes preparing to endure teasing when he realize what she just did, wishing she could do the same with her ears so she would not had to listen his annoying "hi, sis!" talk, this day already wasted all her patience and last thing she need is to deal with him, part of her hoping he may not get it, regretting not having optical camouflage so she could turn invisible,

"Whoa! Are you alright?" She opened her eyes in surprise looking over her shoulder in voice direction; it seems Snow pass by without noticing her and bumped into his tall friend with even worse fashion style? Light mused staring at his hair style for a moment uncertain what to do? quickly glancing toward them, she didn't want to interfere, they were far enough so she was off their sight here, but is it safe to move of *her lil hideout* or not to push her luck too far?

"Eh,,, yeah,,, " Snow seems somehow out of place, with wry smile and his voice was different to kind of weak? Nothing like usual loud and cheerful, is he alright? Curiosity take over, she was almost tempted to approach them and ask what happened?! But that would be awkward so she kip quiet and waited patiently for air to clear out,

"Is Maqui home? I need to ask him something,"

"Yeah, all team is ready for your sign!" Other man confirmed with a thumb up and big grin all over his face,

"Here, tank is full just like you asked" tossing keys in Snow hand, and clasping his shoulders

"Don't worry about it! Nothing mach NORA!" Light rolled somehow she doubted this words, as far as she know that bunch of kids were nothing but trouble, What are they up to this time?

"Tnx, I may need to catch to Eden," Light gasped looking bewildered at Snow who answered her question, he was already jumping on his airbike and preparing to fly of, did she hear well?

"Eden?" her fist relax in tension hitting the palm she was hiding behind and move just in time to avoid be hit by a coconut? she catch it reflexively looking up, and consider to hit it on Snow but give up on that and toss it carefully on the ground as light on her wrist start pulsing green, she cover it with her palm, cursing mentally, it was her communicator, she set it on *silent mode* to avoid annoying *bip* sound and now it was flashing green! she had to answer it, cursing again troubled with this awkward situation she rolled noticing near flowerpots this will serve, she hunched behind it and take the route behind near corner, "yes?" when she finally answered her tone was calm but quiet, it was Radya, contrary to his "HOW WAS YOUR DAY?" loud as usual she rolled mentally, wondering is all chivalry so used to yell all the time?! And from all stupid questions?! And he had to call NOW?! But she compose reminding herself he was her superior in a way and take deep breath before answer as calmly as possible, "Usual. What do you want?" it was still bit of hostility in her voice and she regret it moment she hear it but he must notice it to as she hear him smile before answering "secret mission?" she rolled, he had to tease her, "maybe," answering humorlessly, after some more laughter he regain his serious tone and asked "any news regarding girl we talked earlier?" what,,, she was about to say something she would probably regret eventually but change her mind noticing his worried tone and expectation, "no, nothing," and adding quickly "I told you I will inform you moment I find out anything!", she did her best to hide her irritation, at his annoying behavior,

"ok,,," he replyed disappointed after some pause,

"Anything else?" she asked impatiently

"no, that would be all" he sound like he was about to say something more but change his mind adding quickly "please note me if you find anything!" with more cheerful tone,

"understood!" she confirmed and cut the line in relief, just in time to hear buzz over her head it was Snow on his motorbike and he was heading to Eden? Well I be damn if that punk decide to sign in for university! She didn't have time to think about it more when light on her wrist blink again it was orange, she answered reluctantly as it seems this day never ends, it was Amoda "report at station immediately we have code black!" black? Light roll over her memories searching for what would that be? she didn't remember hearing it? Moreover she doubt anyone ever hear it, it was probably long time that code was used,,, and before she get the chance to ask anything he cut the line, well,,, it seems I'm not going home for some time,,,, she concluded disappointed giving one sad look to her house before turning toward the station and her feet start walking in opposite direction, maybe if I do it quickly I will return home earlier? And with that smile return on her face and she start walking faster until she was running,

* * *

ok! this chapter have some hint on stupid side quests we all luv in ff n rpg in general!^^ lolz ;))))

it also serve to portray light in some comic relief as she is usually trying to be all cool n serious!XD

but often end up doing stupid things and acting childishly!^^

and this is good intro for Snow as I was really annoyed by him that is the way he is portrayed as stereotype/ idiot/ so I try to make him more likable and show him in different light you will read about it later!^^ (after all Serah had to find SOMETHING in him! not just tall blond n 6packs!^^ lolz she cant be so shallow!^^ as if!XD ;)))))

BE WARNED didn't had time to spell check this for grammar n other errors so point out if any!^^

tnx4 comments!^^ i appreciate it;D :D :))))))


	5. Dinner

Dinner

Light was running home in mixed spirit, as it turns out her sprint from earlier pay off as she arrived at station just in time to find Amoda who was already there with few dozens of psycom he informed "her presence is not required" after all, in fact guard corps are advised to go home, as "psycom takes over", she listen his words with hands on her hips feasting her eyes on busy forces n nice hi tech equipment they had, rise her eyebrow bit at Amoda explanation but shrug her shoulders and turn back home, this was one of rare moments she didn't feel like to argue and was relieved in a way she could go home and sleep over as someone will take care everything. After all she had enough for today,

this was one of those days when it seems all world is upside-down! She try to pinpoint when it all start or what upset her most? Snow goes to Eden? Code black? Not to mention Amoda sound so official and urgent it's just not like him, she stopped for a moment looking around and realizing she pass the beach in her thoughts and in one moment looking at the distance she almost think to see a girl starting fire with the magic? She shake her head angry at herself for that thoughts, of course that can't be true, it was nonsense, hands folded, there is no such thing as magic in this world! She is not a kid to believe stories of magic and l'Cie anymore, she start walking again but stopped if I didn't know better,,, with all that Psycom around it looks like l'Cie rise up and start walking among us!

It was nonsense but after all what happen she had to ask herself where this world is going and what will happen next?

She didn't like it at all, but she didn't want to bring all this negativity home to Serah, especially not now while they have enough tension already, so she try to "look it positive" like Serah used to say, good thing I will make it home till diner so I and Serah can finally have some time together, maybe this day wont be so bad after all?

She was already half way home, just when her leg was about to hit coconut in front of her she realize it was same one that fell off when she hear Snow before that day, she change her mind and pick it up, playing with it in her hands like it was a basketball she throw it up and then catch it, her mood lifted, when life toss you a coconut milk it and make a juice out of it? She smile on that thought and take it under her arm hurrying home,

"Serah! I'm home!" she announce the moment her foot crossed the threshold, slamming the door behind her, setting her sword on its place and taking her jacket of, glancing around, for Serah, she was usually one to run in her arms moment she hear she was home welcoming her with a warm smile and talking about everything what happen that day, well maybe that's to much to expect now, Light thinks with regret standing by the counter and searching the kitchen shelf's for appropriate tool to peel of coconut she bring up, she didn't know much about any of *this stuff* as it was "Serah job" that is, her job was to "go to work and bring paycheck to pay for obligations", everything else was Serah job,,, in moment like this she think Serah get worst part, but not today, she finally find something that look like she could use and battle with this serene enemy begin,

In that moment Serah shows up climbing down the stairs "you're home sis!"

"Yeah!" light lift her eyes of the cup she was holding and smile seeing Serah smile, as she clasp her palms and turn around "we can have diner together!", Light nodded, taking one sip of the juice, griming at its soured taste, noticing Serah look kind of pale and her eyes was like she was crying? averting her eyes to fruit basket on the table, trying to choosing between various fruits something to add more sweet taste to it, this worries her but she could not ask anything, remembering Snow looked similar today, is it possible they meet? part of her secretly hope they break up, she smile at Serah as she giggle noticing her hesitance and toss her one small red fruit that looks sweet, Light catch it and squeeze it in an instant, still in her thoughts, I'm not that lucky! not today, in best case she will tell me she is pregnant? She looks at Serah with a wry smile taking one sip, as she stir nervously "is it better?", "Yeah" it was sweet just like she like it! she didn't want to argue with her today so she decide some things is better not to ask,

she changed the subject noticing Serah outfit was different, "Is that a new jacket?" instead of her usual sleeveless top she was wearing white jacket with short sleeves just over her elbows,

"Yep!" Serah smile and turn around "you like it?"

Lightning nod "it suits you nice," sitting on the sofa in front of big tv screen changing channels in search for something interesting to occupy her mind while Serah prepare diner glancing over,

after a while she notice Light was watching some tv show about Cocoon wild life she find interesting, Serah smile remembering how she like to watch this kind of educative shows especially when it was about the monsters! after all they were important part of her job and she wish to learn about it most she can, this was something she enjoy, peace and quiet, home, she looks almost sleepy,,,

Serah hand cross over her shoulders as she stops chopping vegetables and shiver in sudden cold, it must be hard day,,, she often feel sorry for her big sister, she had to start working so young, but not just that, she did it all for me,,, she take care of me,,, and overwork herself like this, but she never say word about it or talk about anything what bothers her, Serah sighted in anger, why can't she see I'm not a kid anymore, looking at her like this she could not help but to notice her relaxed look, and how it always seems her sister mood turn for better with her birthday approaching, she wish that happen more often, realizing she is looking forward to it, Serah giggle wishing happy birthday for her sister, maybe then,,, her face brighten in a smile,

"You know I meet Snow today,"

Light frowned Jinx! I say it to early, here we go again, she try not to start, but,,,,

"Serah,,, I told you I don't want you to hang out with that boy n his brats gang!"

"Why not?" Serah turn toward her, persistent as usual,

"They, he is not so bad, you'll see for yourself when you meet him,"

Lightning rolled in aversion " I DON'T WANT TO MEET HIM!" she was stubborn not to let this go any further,

"Why not?" Serah wasn't quitter "How can you say that when you don't know him,"

Lightning roll "I know enough!"

"They are just bunch of kids playing grownups! And he is worst!" Lightning was fully awake now standing in front of Serah with hands folded, as she continue;

"Playing their leader,,,, " walking nervously choosing the words, "leading that brats astray!"

"He wish to be useful? why not join the corps?", seeing Serah unaffected by her words just adds her frustration, did she even listen to any word I say? Desperation creep her as her eyes tingle, giving sharp tone and strange cold note when she say;

"One of these days they will get in serious trouble and no one will be able to save them,,, mark my words Serah!" She underline her words with folding her hands and taking her place in front of tv considering this conversation over,

Serah rolled losing her patience

" You,,,, you! know that's just like you!"

Light glanced over her shoulder silent, determined not say anything more,

"Did it ever occurred to you, that maybe you are just jealous because you can't play with them?"

that sting, she never know is she talking serous or not, it was clear she was mocking her,

"That's just nonsense," Light just wave it aside with her hand before folding it back, adding in more gentle tone "Serah, I just want you to go to Eden and have a good future, that's all,,, "

I just want you to be happy, I wish you could see that,

Sarah burst laughing nervously,,,, _that's why i can't tell you,,, _

Light give her one bewildered look like she went crazy,

Seeing her astonished face Serah laugh even harder, _she would be so disappointed,,,, _wiping tear of her eye with the end of her jacket when she was sure no ones looking,

Both sisters went quiet for a while before Serah announce dinner's ready tossing plate in Light lap and sitting beside her, Light look at plate then at her surprised as it seems she was not angry anymore? she reach to hug her in reconciliation but Serah bolted off, rubbing her shoulder with other arm, Light look at her somehow awkward, did I press you to hard? "are you hurt?", Serah shake her head in denial and smiled weakly, regret again, how did we come to this? My own sister afraid of me? "Is something wrong?" Lightning asked with concern,

",,, no, I,,,, everything alright!" Serah smile as Light take her small hand in hers, looking her eyes

"you know you can tell me anything, you are my sister and I'm on your side, no matter what,"

"I know," Serah nodded, smiling, _I will tell you, I promise, just wait a litle longer,_

They had dinner in silence, before Serah stand up stretching and preparing for bed, Light offered to wash plates before sleep, as Serah turn to her with a smile "night sis!"

"night sis," she echoed, standing by the counter, and watch her climb stairs up,

* * *

just a little close up on sisters relationship before ffxiii!:)))))))

as someone notice game should cover it more ;)))))))

I enjoyed writing it!^^

hope you like reading it!^^ ;D ;))))))))))

COMMENT IF YOU LIKE IT AND WISH UPDATE SOON!XD ;D ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	6. Fireworks night par1 Hope

**FFXIII lost chapter 01 Fireworks night**

**part 1 Hope**

Next few days Hope spend with his mother enjoying vacation, they visited all interesting places and he was secretly enjoying it, almost believing his mother when she say his father was about to join them soon, he had that new interest, in fact he was trying to meet that girl again hoping to get a chance to talk to her, but it didn't seems to give any results, few times he think he saw glimpses of her pink hair and piercing blue eyes but now he was not so sure was it real or fantasy? They were visiting Euride plant and he could not help but to notice solders troops more then usual, for some reason he always feel discomfort around soldiers but somehow that changed after encounter with a *mysterious solider girl* (that's what he call her) and he could not help but to look at them as his heart raced every time he notice troops running around, almost feeling sympathy for them having to endure all that drills, maybe because of that he notice more solders than usual? Is she there? Hopes eyes widen at the sight of military aircrafts above his head, as he turn around to look at it landing in a near platform before flying of in hurry, he could not help but to ask himself What's going on? Sure it was firework festival, and security was on higher alert but still,,, something didn't seems right, atmosphere here,,, it was not just a thrill, but something more serious, it all seems odd,,, almost as,,,, fear? One he was certain with anxiety raising its peak he concluded something is happening, maybe he could not tell what, but his vacation ends in a few days as they planed to return home after fireworks night, so tonight may be his last chance to find her. He sighted in attempt to release of sudden discomfort, maybe its all my imagination, I wonder will I ever see her again?

Festival night pass calm, and without incidents or at lest nothing Hope would notice, he and his mother were looking at fireworks and it was amazing Hope was laughing to his mother wishing on it, while trying to see that girl, if he recall correctly she should be here, but without success, firework started and she was no where to be seen he sighted looking around at all people gathered here to wish something for, even his mother, he know what she wish for and that makes him sad, in that moment she push his hand "hurry wish for something!" She was smiling like she didn't care his father break his promise again, Hope frowned angry but seeing her warm smile make him smile to, he nodded and close his eyes, bit disappointed, what would I wish for? he though I wish I could see her again, and when he opened his eyes he could swear he saw her standing right in front of him in conversation with an older soldier after bow, he was obviously her superior and Hopes heart raced as he fight urge to approach, he didn't wish to interrupt! He waited but it was too crowded and when he approached place they were standing she was already gone! Hope could not hide his disappointment glaring at the sky firework was still on its peak and ironically he though how he wish to talk to her and know her better,


	7. Fireworks night part2 Light

Fireworks night part2 Light

Light was on her night shift as she asked for day off tomorrow to celebrate her birthday day with her sister, this was opportunity to talk and settle things up, she thought walking of the fireworks central place toward the beach in patrol, she had a little time to enjoy fireworks scene with all that people crowded in one place and worrying about Serah,,, did she watch it to? Light stopped looking at the sky lightened up with firework lights, her eyes fallowing the last pieces of sparks falling to the sea,,, shaking her head, her hand fall on her hip, she was probably with her friends and that Snow trouble, she frowned, just thinking about that man,,, he is a trouble! she could see walking catastrophe coming her way but could do little to prevent it, her fist clenched in frustration, maybe mother would accept him, father probably will,,, but I promised I will keep Serah safe! Her eyes rising up with anger clenching her heart, I'll do everything to keep that promise,

that's why,,, If that means I had to keep her away from that boy,,, its for your own good, she think gritting her teeth in worries, before it get you into a big trouble, sighting but it's not just Serah,,, her hands folded, it was that psycom forces make her worry, she didn't like them and now it seems they were everywhere! She remember seeing them at Beach, Mall, Euride plants,,,, fact they were in her area in that number make her feel anxious, and taking her business makes her especially agitated, but what she could do? To all her question there is always the same answer "we take it out here!" and that was it! and her encounter with Rygdea just make it worse! Apparently he was looking for some girl, but it seems he didn't even know how she looks like, and he even avoid to give her any info or her IDno, in the end it was strange because everyone on Cocoon had its ID tagged under skin and it was easy to locate anyone anytime! But fact he come personally looking for her make her even more worry, he was serious so even if it was strange he didn't seems joking and to make it worst she could tell it's urgent. She grinned in frustration remembering her failed attempt to discus this with her superior that is commander Amoda but now she was unsure of impression after departing with him and strange way he talk her off at firework scene. Just then

"Lieutenant Farron!"

she turn around relieved at familiar voice maybe now is her chance. Grin flash over her face.


	8. Fireworks night part3 fragrance

firework night part 3 fragrance

Last few days pass in even flow and before he know Hope find himself leaning on balcony enjoying the serene view at the midnight beach, his gaze following blinking lights of never sleeping traffic in distant Cocoon sky, he smile at thought, amused by fact how it all seems unusually quiet and night above was darker than usual after firework festival over, his feelings mixed as his father didn't show up, and was relieved in a way it seems maybe that's for the best, that way they avoided talk and fight probably, and he was actually able to enjoy this vacation, Hope had to conclude it was not so bad after all, he get the chance to meet her, but his eyes sink remembering vacation ends soon he will leave without ever talk to her, now he regret missing that chance to speak with her at the firework scene, his eyes drifted drawn to night lights and few tourists returning their apartments, its seems everyone is sleeping exhausted after wishing at firework festival, what draws his attention was voices he stop for a second to listen closing his eyes and holding his breath in attempt to hear what they were talking about, in that moment night breeze bring him aroma of sweet roses and candies his eyes opened in surprise, looking in their direction and for a moment he think he saw voices owners, in a distance two figure standing and arguing one was taller and wider and other thin and somehow,,,, familiar? as he catches her glimpse his face brightens in a smile, without hesitation he grabs his shirt of the balcony and jump over the hedge.

"Hey!" "You!" He was about to call her name but then it occurred to him, he never,,,,

* * *

ok!^^ you are probably wondering wtf! why so short chapters!^^;))))

NO! I'm not get lazy!^^lolz (more then usual,,,);))))

its just,,, this chapter is so long! , and I had killer time checking grammar n other errors

and im done for tonight! , (hopefully i will upload last and longest part tomorrow!^^ if i live that is)

other issue with publishing here its different then in my pdf book because when reading i love short chapters/that is I make long chapters in few parts separated with those little *stars* i cant get to post here for some reason? you probably don't know what im talking about do you? sight

anyway first sentence here was supposed to be starting for this firework chapter but eh, enough rambling, tomorrow,,, new,,, chapter!^^ zzz zzz zzz,,,


	9. Fireworks night part 4

Fireworks night part 4

Light turned in direction of familiar voice interrupting her conversation with commander Amoda, standing few steps before him and glancing around with both hands on her hips, frowning irritated by him dodge every attempt to bring that serious subject she consider need urgent discussion, nevertheless she was determined to see through it, her eyes narrowed when someone interrupted, voice come from far and darker part of the street near the hotel as they were standing closer to light she look around but was unable to determine is someone actually there or who was addressed?

"Oh my! Look!" noticing it before her Amoda was pointing at side, excited with new opportunity to skip Light questions "Is seems you have a new admirer miss lieutenant Farron!" Commander face grinned as he declared with happily amused tone, off course he use this distraction in his advantage Light rolled her eyes as she realized Commander had a heart of gold, but unfortunately flaws as well, one of them was he didn't miss opportunity to joke but Light was already on the edge and she was about to say that was it and she wont tolerate any more jokes, but she didn't want argue just truth so she give him one determined look.

Now they were standing in uncomfortable silence, commander talk just to lift it, and Light notice how his tone was different as tired when he say not without hesitation  
"Light,,, I told you this already and I told you again don't put your nose where it's not you're your place, stay out of psycom business, and you live longer!" She give him one bewildered look as he continued "I understand you feel responsible for duty assigned to you, and I would never argue you are *first class solder*", he emphasize this giving it significant note, before continuing in a lower tone "I know that the moment I see you" more for himself, he smile remembering brat who came into his office one day standing before all cadets and demanding to be *solider*, and determination he saw that day in her eyes making him doubt his refusal only to be challenged for a duel, back then he was younger than today but his sense of humor and cheerful nature were same when he accepted with words "loser who first touch the ground!" as she follows wordlessly into arena with few expectants, fight start, as some bets was falling, she was fast but not enough to avoid few hard strikes aimed to make her realize it's not a game and change her mind, luckily they were fighting with a training staff so it didn't bring any serious damage except on pride,,, she had to change her tactic, fast, she think as she move to avoid one serious hit, commander losing his balance just for a second as they eyes meet he may see her wavering determination, that was it, as she use her chance,,, too late he realized his hand touch the ground just for a second but it was to late, as he realize he fight only to loose it in not at least famous way, his voice snap her out her thoughts  
"after all, that sword and cape prove you deserve that rank and more,,, " he resumed, with amused expression pointing at her back "but you had to believe me when I say I'm commander more than you remember, and I saw many solders first class and others,,, coming and goes,,, someone never to be find,,," he paused as she keep her stare at his face puzzled what's he talking about? They were on Cocoon! Everyone had ID tag with recording options so it was possible to track *anyone anytime,,, * was that's why he talk this way? unaware she follow his gaze as he look up to Eden, floating above in silence its presence only proved by dim light surrounded by pitch darkness, they stood in silence for a while each in its thoughts, it was well known fact that all ID tags are connected to automate AI system with track and record option were part of it, theoretically this allowed info gathering option, but no one complain it because it was for security reason and works on its own without human interference most of the time in stealth mode, however there were specific words that when used together ignited surveillance? Is that the case now? She dismissed that thought as recalling specific vocation groups were opted out with specific exception clause as they job may require dealing with this sort of stuff? Then what was it? Or,,, is there something she don't know about,,,, Light diminish that thought abruptly , it was absurd! declaring with ice calm voice "I know no one can't be lost on Cocoon?" she was stubborn, commander just laugh and turn his back at this, with heavy sigh, his gaze reach upward for help "for the love of Cocoon,,, " his voice was almost sad when he say it, "you had to start to listen what is told to you,,,,, before it's to late,,," now he turn toward her, his face and tone were friendly when he speak "please Light, live your life,,,, and stay out off psycom business!" his gaze was helpless when he reach for the last straw "think about your sister, what would she do without you?" this cut trough her, she grit her teeth and her hand wave as she was about to protest, but her voice was lost,,,

in that moment boy stand right in front of her, finishing dressing his shirt, that hair?

Then it occurred to her, I know this boy! she gasped in surprise at recognizing him,  
as her all demeanor changed in more friendly way, Amoda look him toes up in same moment as Light noticing his barefoot and pajama combined with his messy hair and wary look, "are you ok?" Light give him one worrying look with her arm reach on its own touching his forehead, boy stand there contributing confusion staring at her with big grin all over his face, nodded happy "I'm alright and I was about to,,," before he finished what he was about to say she continued "and your mother?" panic note rise in her voice as seeing him like this she had a terrible feeling something happen, "She is fine also" he replied Light take step back in relief still looking at him confused puzzled by his strange behavior was he sleep walking?

a contre Amoda this was welcomed distraction, his mood suddenly lifted up as he grinned knowingly at boy and winked at Light before starting interrogation, light sighted he wont let this chance to joke wasted,,,,

"Let see… what we have here?" he look at boy checking his ID,

"So young mister will you tell us your name?",

"Hope Estheim sir!" boy replied happy to be addressed as adult, unaware of horrible joke he involuntary fall straight into,

Seemingly content with this response commander continued "ok! Young mister tell us what's your business here?"

"hm,,, " Hope think for a second before replying "I'm on tourist vacation? Sir! With my mother!?" he added remembering, "We're staying there, at that hotel!" he pointed toward the large building behind Amoda back he turn around to look,

"Aha!" commander acknowledged with dead serious expression,

Light roll again with her hands folded, he definitely miss profession, acting was his dream carrier, as he continue his role-play

"hm,,, " pretending to think "I didn't catch from were you are?"

"Palumpolum sir! " Hope replied happy to this man addressing him as equal pal,

Fool, Light frowned she could almost feel sorry for him mentally facepalm he never see what's coming,,,,

"Eh! Commander face grimed when he say "kids of this days are all drunk or crazy,,,, or,,, so,,, " suddenly his tone changed unexpectedly as he tossed out small device from his pocket rolling it in his hands and pressing some buttons before he continued in more sharp tone "are you drunk boy?!"

Hope look bewildered unsure how to respond to this change of situation his gaze fall at Light for help she reacted irritated "Stop that he is not drunk!" commander just sighted replying "now we'll check it out!" pinning boy neck with gadget he play second ago and before Light manage to interrupt it send short electrical discharge trough his body "Whoa! It pinched!" somehow he manage to stand on his feet scratching his neck looking dazzled at the stars starts dancing around his head,

She was just in time to gave one agitated look to commander who calmly concluded his investigation "nope, he is clean!" declaring as all light on tazer were green apparently no illegal substances were presented in tested subject,

He seems ok so she agreed, "ok! then best go to your hotel room!" She was about to send him of but he protested "Wait I have something to tell you! " he blab it out to confused Light and Amoda who stare silent for a moment before burst laughing and walk off hitting Light elbow in good bay as he pass by her laughing "ha ha!", "Guess you two luv birds need some time alone!" he winked at Light and wave "See you later Light!" grinning, as Light stand wordless red beyond words this was it, at least it can't be worse, hopefully, she calm a bit taking one deep breath and look at the boy, with calm voice "speak up! It's better be worth of" what she seriously doubted.

She give him one quizzical look and he look at her as glow green reflect the sky blue he noted how it look exactly like Cocoon sky by day and its contrast to darkens around them, he was about to say that, but stopped, it would probably sound stupid, after all he was happy to see her, and they were already talking in a way, so practically his wishes already come true, he almost forget he didn't say anything to her till now and then he remember why he was after her, "I'm sorry for interference I didn't mean to disturb you or make you trouble, I just wish,,,, " he averted his look before he forget what he was about to say, again!

"Is that really?" He paused looking at her unsure how to continue, her hands were folded and she smiled somehow faintly remembering their meeting and getting some vague idea why he was after her, this encourage him to speak "I think I saw a glimpse of the blade you are carring on" moment he say it he realized how stupid it sound, and his shoulder shrug on its own as he expected scolding, but she just sighted as her hands unfolded and reach for something behind her backs she didn't mean to drag about it but she was proud on it, and her tone sounds amused when she asked "you mean this?" as she show it disassembling it under his nose this was probably meant to frighten him but his eyes widen in recognition as he was happy to see it and almost blinded by metal glint flashing in front of him, noticing inscription he start reading it at loud "call upon my name,,, " and before he manage to read it all or get its meaning, or ask is that a riddle? your name,,,? She folded it back and set in its place, "ok now you see it so let's get you back to your place, ok?"

he didn't want to depart yet, not now when he finally get his chance to talk with her, and he had so many questions, but she already stepped forward hotel so he follows after her, many years later remembering this he noted how strange people are, as it seems to always wish for something, and even if you have just one wish, if that wish is realized soon you will wish something again, as one wish leads to another, and before you know it one wish will turn into more,,, and live on its own,,, and before he realized he was walking forward and she fallows after him,  
they reach their destination before he expected to his disappointment as he realize stopping just before balcony he jump of few minutes ago, his face turn red remembering it, did she see him? She quickly glanced toward him asking "this is your place right?" As he replied without looking at her "only 2days more then will return home"  
Light smile seeing his red face and glancing over the balcony before turning around and gazing toward the place she was standing with Amoda,,, it was quite far but well lit up so it was possible to see it,,,, so,,, then she look at him again, obviously amused did he really jump of it? Is that's why he was all bewildered and barefoot? While waiting for him to enter his apartment she could not help but to ask herself what's he really like anyway? mix of shy n brave?  
"so you are from Palumpolum huh? I hear it's a really nice place for growing up I bet you have nice schools there to?" he nodded confirming "I can't complain on anything!" he say simply as she agreed with him "you surely plan to take on university?", "Yeah!" He confirmed again adding "this year I'll go to Eden university!" regretting it the moment he say it, his face turn red in embarrassment realizing he was actually lying, he didn't want to lie to her, but now he already did it without even thinking, feeling guilt he get used to this little lies so much it become automatic now he was glancing at her afraid will she know it somehow? even technically it wasn't a lie because he was already invited to skip few grades and join to Eden University and now they were only waiting for his father consensus and that was just technical issue of course he will say yes! Without much doubt Light didn't pay attention to his worried look replying more for herself „Is that so?" not with much surprise, so he is older then I assumed or advanced? She thought giving him one more glance it was well known fact that Eden invites best to join its Uni, as future elite? maybe because she see him with is mother or because he reminds her on Serah, she colud not help but to think he is a good kid from loving family and is going to Eden, all she ever wanted for Serah,,,  
She liked talking with him, something about him makes her feel relaxed in his presence, as she let her guard down, seeing his bright smile make her forget all anger and frustrations in last few days, psycom, argue with Amoda, Snow and Serah,,,  
Somehow he was different than anyone she ever meet, considering how soft he seems, she was used to big tall and strong men she had to deal from the moment she join the corps but he was nothing like that, still a childlike innocence makes her feel warm in his presence, in a way she almost envied him, he was true to himself and not trying to be something he is not, to be able do whatever he feel like a kid and didn't had to pretend to be adult,,,  
maybe one day,,, if he play his cards right he end up in Eden, or psycoms,,, she was not sure is that a good or bad or would in that case she could be like this with him, but that was far in he future,,,  
He glanced toward her, as her face softens in a warm smile, remembering scene he saw from train? He had so many questions,,, was she the one he saw fighting on the beach? Is she really that strong? She had just show him proof for that! But he could not help but to notice she was to beautiful for a soldier, and he wish to ask her why does she do that? And should she find some les dangerous job? Then he realized he didn't know her name! remembering other officer address her as Light? He was about to ask her that but was afraid she will just laugh him off! She probably get lots of that! So he look at her uniform in hope to notice ID tag or No. so they can stay in contact, In a way he was surprised instead of all this questions to hear his own voice calm saying  
"Thank you for following me and showing me around, if you ever come to Palumpolum be sure to find me!" she smiled as he say it with sincerity, "I didn't show you anything, it's dark, and,,," before she say anything more he interrupted "it's ok! I already see all interesting places" and start counting on "the beach, city, station, plant, mall and don't forget best candy shop ever!" her eyes ignite on idea "you know where BShop is?", "Yeah! Best sweets ever!" Hope confirmed with gesture as they both laugh on this,  
but in that moment *bip* sound interrupt and she tapped her wrist with "I'm on it!" turning around and walking of not before saying "be there tomorrow 1200 it's my birthday! I want you to meet my sister Serah and don't forget your mother is invited to!"

And with that she parted, with hope,,, that tomorrow on her birthday,, this boy and his mother will be able to help her talk Serah to Eden and forget all about Snow.

As he look after her amazed, what just happen? I wish Elida is here now! she would know it! His childhood friend was selfclaimed expert for fashion music trends and most important of all people! He recalled her saying that with professional expression all over her face, and Kai serious face when he nodded in agreement, yeah he really miss his friends, but now as he look up to the night sky Hope think this night was not so dark after all he was able to see light, he smile even in darkness there is light,

when she was lost of his sight he jump on in his room, waiting for tomorrow,

impatiently.

* * *

puff! THIS WAS LOOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER!x.X (you probably noticed ch6-9 IS one! roll)

idea was to show more background for L n H,

L is happy in *her own world*, (she is blind to anything wrong with it (except Snow! XD) for her it seem all her troubles start with him! and she blame him for all her frustrations and desperately wish to get rid of him!XD)

H on other hand is a smart kid but slowly start to detach himself from people, overly emotional, easy to be hurt, mixed emotion, confusion, conflicts anger, etc, he often lie to make other/himself feel better, and that eventually may lead to serious delusion? and possibility for him to turn vllain?XD

(after all his design is typical villain! XD /young Sephiroth!^^ ;))))

and possibility H/L meet before/some time around fwnight so this is something I came out!^^

anyway, I'm really happy how it turn out!^^ (my faw part is Amoda reminiscence how Light joined the corps!^^ ;D ;)))) I think that must be interesting story!^^ and if you ask wtf?! he take much time thinking about it!^^ it does not seems to him because mind s fast and well older people like to reminiscence so,,, ;))))))

I enjoyed writing it!^^ hope you like it!^^

p.s no need to say grammar/other check was killer! engl is not my lang so point out at mistakes!;)

TNX 4ALL COMMENTS AND SUPPORT!^^ ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

p.p.s last line may seem bit lemon but I COULD NOT MAKE IT BETTER THEN THAT! .

(seriously, other options were even more cheesy!_._ like ,,, idk,,, faceplam! xb XD ;))))))

new chapter next week!^^ ;)))))

all best!^^ ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	10. cafe

**Café **

Lebreau was on her feet from early morning busy with café work, swiftly sweeping the tables with clean white cloth in one hand while moving the chairs with other, "Maqui Yuj Gadot!" she was energetic as usual, calling her friends for help, glancing around hoping to see them, as they usually hang around café helping with serving the costumers, doing small chores she *order* them or helping in garden, she frowned sitting on one of the chairs she just finished setting,

"Where are the boys when you need them?", she sighted noticing how it seems unusually quiet morning, or maybe it just seems that way after last night fuss?

last few days were busy then ever! and this café seen more guests during last few days then in a whole year until now! People gathering here from all around Cocoon to wish upon firework festival taking its place last night, hopefully that's over now, and everything will back to normal in few days, in a way she was thankful for that Bodhum was still not one of those famous tourist destinations, and that will let her more time for her other activities, mischievous gleam brighten her face, remembering volleyball tournament and surf competition start in few days, and she plan win!, she liked sport and competitions, and drag everyone in it with her (even only serious competitors she could count on for surfing was her and Gadot, but she need more members for volleyball after all she planed to keep that title her team won last year!)

"Weather seems perfect!" she noted content looking at the bright Cocoon sky,

"it seems Finix is in flames today,,,," Lebreau shake her head, erasing the sweat from her forehead, placing her chin on her hands with both elbows on the table,

I wonder is it aware of us? her gaze shifted down toward horizon, observing the peaceful panorama surrounding café,

"Hey! Wanna help here!" she bolted up suddenly almost knocking out the chair she was sitting moment ago and waved energetically noticing Maqui crawling out his garage and whispering something to Yuj, she continue calling, but they didn't pay her any attention just waved back, with short excuse they have important job and run of before she get the chance to say anything more,

"Important job?" Lebreau repeated astonished more for herself, it's hard to believe she would ever hear something like that from those two,

Before she completely recovered from this surprise she was startled with engine sound above her head Gadot was already flying of after them on his bike, what's going on this morning? She just manage to ask "Where is Snow?!" yelling at him from the ground below, but he just gestured "Can't hear you. Gotta hurry. Talk later. Ok?!" and waved,

Unbelievable! Lebreau frowned tapping the table surface, "if I don't know better I would think they are hiding from me?" of course, that can't be! her beautiful face brighten with smile remembering how energetic her childhood friends she grow up with were when starting café business, Snow was first suggesting idea to open her café, because Lebreau was always praised to be best cook, she smile at that time thinking it's just another crazy idea boys came up, but they take it seriously working hard and before she know it and on her uttermost surprise presented her with nice looking café by the beach, it was small but with best food and service in whole Bodhum (Maqui came up with that slogan) it bring tears in her eyes every time she remember that day (even she would never admit that! or worse let anyone of them see her crying!) as she was always like big sister or better yet mother to all of them the one always watching over them, worrying over them, not to get to crazy with their games, voice of the reason, yelling at them when they do something bad or when she wish them to do something she think is good, but guess that days will soon be over, they all seems to be growing up, taking their path seriously, doing best they can in what they chose to do, they were all different people with different personality but connected with strong bond of friendship, sharing their dreams and hopes, cheering and wishing for each other to accomplish it one day together, Yuj dream was to be fashion designer (until he become *famous!* he declared he will continue to help Lebreau with café as her "café manager" (Lebreau rolled, hearing that, fact was he was working most of the jobs, from cleaning to serving and shopping, and he was the one responsible for café design they all were so proud of!^^ ;))

Maqui was *mechanic*, Lebreau let out sigh remembering his enthusiasm and all the toys he broke when they were kids, Lebreau doubted it's just to see her astonished face which was nothing less surprised with all kitchen supply or invention he present quite often, fact was he like to take things apart only to put it together again, and she could only guess his ultimate goal is to get his hands on some of the patron fal'Cie (but what he would do when he get there was something she really really didn't want to know! or to find out ever!)

Gadot was special story, and she chuckle remembering his grumble while ago when she made him work in the kitchen, peeling potatoes they were serving to café guests whole week, and cursing the day he suggest "they could try grow their own food and have their own garden near café"

her expression get serious next moment remembering Snow was looking absent this morning when she see him, in fact he was looking serious last few days,,,, wondering around aimlessly, he didn't seems like himself, as he was the usually most optimistic and positive member of their gang (and first to help with anything before anyone ask even he get teased because of that and is often jokingly called a hero and end up their *leader*) but now he look somehow lost? She could not help but to ask herself Is he growing up? She smiled remembering he say he had a girlfriend now, is that because he is in love? Is that what love do to you? if that so, then I'm sure everything will be alright, Serah seems to be a nice girl, kind and gentle, full of understanding, Lebreau smile noticing she is perfect for Snow, but her expression frowned remembering her sister was different story, Snow encounters with her didn't pass so well, but that's surely something they could work through,, when she get to know him I'm sure they will become good friends, after all that's how Snow is, despite looking as big doofus he is honest and kind person ready to help even to a complete stranger, he even offered to help that girl he never see before to find her lost friend, our hero, she smile, I wonder did that person manage to find that girl?

Her thinking was cut short noticing few tourists walking beside the beach, well it seems my break is over! time to start working! she smiled standing up to greet few costumers passing by, they nodded in response, taking their seats

"What can I do for you?" she unfolded her note pressing the pen ready to take orders,

"coffee please, and ice-cream for my baby" woman smiled jokingly winking at her son,

"Mom!" boy muffled as his face turn red followed with angry gleam,

"What? you wanna black coffee to?" mother continue teasing him, smiling,

Lebreau give them quick glances and nodded "right away!" following with laughter before disappearing in café,

casting quick glances at mother and son while serving cups, she noticed how even boy must be just a few years younger then she is, she feel more closer to woman as her warm smile and kind eyes feel like she was generally good person and interested in others and curious to, reminiscing short conversation they had earlier, Lebreau remember she say they are here for vacation, and even asked about the garden and vegetables they were growing, looking delightful by idea and expressing wish to try something like that at her home in Palumpolum when she return home from her vacation,

for a moment she feel bit sad noticing there are just the two of them again as she mentioned her husband should join them to, so it seems he didn't make it after all, but they didn't seems disturbed by that looking like they are having good time,

"here," Lebreau smiled at two serving hot cup of coffee and ice-cream on the table in front of her respective costumers, as they thank her for quick service and praising good taste of their orders, "what's this?" boys eyes widen in suspicion as he look at the small plate full of strange looking greeneries Lebreau placed before them,

"this are fresh vegetables we grow in our garden, over there," she answered pointing at one green part peaking out of the plate and then to a small fence grown in green behind her back "try it and tell me how it taste, ok?", she looked at boy eyes noticing strong green glow and then at vegetables but didn't comment more, exchanged quick glances with the woman as she try it "Mmmm, delicious!" after seeing his mother enthusiasm after she try it, boy followed her example bit hesitantly, "Hm, it taste different", adding apologetically "guess its not so bad,,,"

"see! I wouldn't serve something poisonous to my costumers!" Lebreau joked proudly, Both women laugh at this, that's one more reasons she didn't mind working hard and liked her job, even when she was really tired, meeting different people, listen to their stories, learn something new from each other, point out importance of grown their own food and live more independently in friendship with environment, after all that's how they get the chance to meet she looked at the woman unwavering smile and was thankful for that,

Lebreau smile looking at their happy faces for a while for some reason they remind her on father and son she see yesterday during firework night, even they might look totally different, they shared same familiar bond Lebreau feel for her *family*, (she might as well forgive them for ditch her today!^^ after all family is here to forgive and accept no matter what;)))) she know they are doing something good! They make difference! and she had that feeling of proud and sadness only parents knows,

* * *

Ok! I'm pretty happy with how this turned out!^^ I feel really relaxed writing it!^^ lolz

Basically idea was to give more background for Lebreau and Nora gang as they didn't get enough in FFXIII!^^

imo Liberou is great character and personality sport/smart and caring and she deserved her own mini game!^^ (surf, beach sport etc)!^^ ;)))))) also some good background for Snow as well!^^ after all Serah had to fall in love for something beside look!^^ facepalm ;)))))) (nah, really;)))))

and idea I had (lolz timing is everything^^) with *dash of game philosophy*!^^ I think I get it right!^^ and in overall I'm really happy how it ended up!^^

(I may develop it more in next ch!^^ have some ideas, we'll se how will it turn out!^^ ;))))

btw this is 10 chapter! already?! can you believe it?;)))))

so I will use this opportunity to thank every single one of my readers and followers!^^

Thank You all for your time and comments I really appreciate it ALL!^^ ;3

(and hope to see more!^^;D ;))))

hopefully this will be updated for weekend or earlier depending on my free time and inspiration!^^ ;))))

imo there is few more chapters for this story (probably 5 or more depending on how I decide to upload it or inspiration to write more! Xd ;)))) (CANT WAIT TO START with FFXIII-2 THAT!XD lolz)

Till next all best!^^ ;)))


	11. Chapter 11

? ? ?

Lebreau spend some time chatting with the woman and smiling to a boy who was constantly glancing at his watch as if in hurry to get somewhere, she had to wonder do he had a date? smile didn't leave her face while few more costumers showed up for breakfast, and she swiftly greeted them taking their orders,

after a while they waved goodbye paying for their orders as boy mentioned they should start going or they might be late at BSshop

"oh you know BShop?" Lebreau asked, her eyes widening in surprise, it was small cake shop popular with locals but bit harder to find for tourist,

Yes, they both nodded as boys face turn red with eyes falling like in embarrassment,

"well, that's expected considering it's our top destination for Bday celebrations!" looking at boy excited Lebreau corrected herself asking "wait, is it your birthday?" puzzled,

No, they smiled, I just hear we had to try it before leaving, boy explained startled

"Ok, then it's over there" Lebreau smiled pointing direction as they waved almost crashing while walking out with a tall man who just happen passing by accompanied with a strange girl they almost didn't notice, Hope give one strange look to tall man before him without a word and then notice a strange dressed girl who smile at him, but didn't say anything as he was in hurry just remembering to apologize quickly after his mother do the same in his name,

Man didn't seems disturbed casting quick glance at girl and his face brighten as she seems alright, and fallowing after her as she walked beside beach looking ocean for a while before taking her seat at café,

Lebreau quickly catch after them ready to take orders as they take one of the tables closer to beach, she notice man was sitting casually with arms crossed while girl was looking menu carefully choosing what to order, while waiting for girl to decide on her order Lebreau smile noticing he could be called *handsome* if not that chilly aura, I wonder what would Light tell about this man? she barely manage not to burst laughing at that thought running at the kitchen with hand over her lips to cover giggle,

She was running with her back to ocean and that's why she didn't notice Light who was sprinting on her usual route beside beach, even off duty she was so used to it she did it everyday, fact was she consider that good training (and enjoy running even she would never admit it!) as her fast pace walk always end up turning into a sprint, she liked touch of the soft sand and air on her face, but most of all she loved to run fast competing with herself, and sense of freedom she gain with that, she never cared what would anyone think about her, but this time it was different, she stop in her tracks at strange sensation on her back as chill warring, taking her hand on her hip, she turn her head slowly looking over her shoulder, realizing her pulse racing her breathing still fast from running, momentarily her gaze catch man looking somewhere in a distance, her hand fall of her hip as she smiled, seeing he was with a small girl,

_not today,,,_ **_she already decided._**

**_Nothing gonna ruin this day_**, as she continue running,

* * *

Whoa! Surprise! this was fast!^^ I finish it last night and check this morning and uploaded today!^^ XD ;)))

Must say I'm really happy how it turned out!^^XD ;)))

so idea from previous chapter ,,, developed here?!;))) (I like that though everyone could meet at beach café it's just question of right timing!^^ and everyone relaxed before ffxiii fuss!XD ;))) and I get that here!^^ lolz ;))))

hope you like it because I do!^^XD ;)))))))))

now seriously, idk when this will be updated/hopefully in few days!^^ ;)))

but lets just say next ch will be interesting!^^ XD ;)))

so stay tuned!^^ ;)))))


End file.
